Lee Tedeschi
Lee Tedeschi, also known as "Crazy" Lee, was a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and the sub-group Berserkers. Lee is killed in "Badlands" when a gun blast impales her on a piece of rebar, and she later dies from her injury. Pre-Invasion When Lee was a kid, she had a dog named Annabel that could do a lot of tricks and whom she believed could smile. Story |-| Battle of Fitchburg= "Battle of Fitchburg Chapter 4" Lee joined the 2nd Mass a few weeks after the First Assault on Boston. After Pope killed 3 Skitters with Molotov cocktails, Weaver asked Lyle, Crazy Lee, Boon and Tector Murphy if they wanted to join in. Crazy Lee agreed, Tector said if they were going to die, they might as well have fun doing it. She and Tector got 2 dirt bikes and rescued Pope, who got on Tector’s bike. After the skitter was shot in the head, Pope asked if that was her shot, she said it wasn’t and gestured to Lyle and Boon in the window above them. As a Mech chased them into a building Pope told them they needed to get to the 2nd floor. Tector told Pope to hold on as they drove the dirt bikes up the stairs. Lyle and Boon had set up charges on the second floor; the five of them drove out the 2nd floor windows, just escaping the blast. |-| Season 2= "Shall We Gather at the River" Lee and Tector while fixing a vehicle speak about a man named Dylan, who is living in a mine shaft in Minnesota and created his own broadcast. Lee stays behind to help give the 2nd Mass more time to get across the bridge, but when the forces become to much she has to retreat across the bridge. "Compass" Lee is one of the berserkers which help Pope kidnap Tom Mason from the airport. Their intentions were to throw him out of the 2nd Mass, but Ben Mason and Jimmy Boland save him, threatening to kill Pope if they don't drop their weapons. Lee is thrown in the back of a bus until they figure out what to do with the berserkers, and Tom decides to join the berserkers so he can keep an eye on them. Lee witnesses the fight between Pope and Tom, which causes Pope to leave the 2nd Mass, and Lee decides not to follow. She later attends Jimmy Boland's funeral. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" Lee is taken along with Tector to go scavenge the nearby hospitals for medication. After they find a hospital filled with supplies, Lee finds and opens the pharmacy, revealing shelves stacked with medication. Hal Mason decides that they deserve a few hours sleep, and when they start to ride back to the camp they are attacked by mechs. After Maggie falls off her bike Hal tells her to cover him but Lee remarks "there is nothing to shoot at". Lee makes it back alive, only to soon leave back to that hospital. "Molon Labe" Lee witnesses Karen Nadler bringing out a captured Boon. After Karen sends Boon to run back to the 2nd Mass a mech begins to target Boon, Lee yells for Boon to run however is gunned down. "The Price of Greatness" Shortly after arriving in Charleston, Lee quickly expressed a desire to leave to Pope. Later, Pope, Lyle, and "Crazy" Lee attempted to raid the armory before leaving but were caught by Maggie who told them to return the weapons. Tector Murphy, Sergeant Clemmons, and others of the 1st Continental Army arrived and began questioning them, and soon arrested them. "A More Perfect Union" After being released, Lee, Lyle and Pope where approached by Tector who wanted apoligize for shooting Lyle. They accepted him back to the beserkers, and the four went on the mission to destroy the Espheni Jamming Device. As they arrived, Lee and Lyle covered the teams backs, staying at the cars. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" Seven months later she takes part in the Raid on the Skitter mining camp and took cover when the Mega Mechs opened fire. When she returned to Charleston, she plays poker at The Nest, John Pope's bar. "Collateral Damage" Lee took part in the Raid on the Espheni Fuel depot as a part of Weaver's team. As the team was used as a distraction, Lee yells while shooting at the Espheni forces that it's like they knew we where coming. "Badlands" While using the bathroom she was shot by the sniper, although her body armor caught the bullet, it was the force of the round hitting her that caused her to fall backwards into a bunch of rubble where a chunk of rebar was sticking out, and as she landed in the rubble the rebar punctured the back of her head, the wound caused her to lose her sense of sight. She was mortally wounded as the rebar actually went through her brain and out beside her ear. Matt and Pope helped her by sawing through the rebar under her head. While Pope did this she reminisced about Annabel getting older and having to be put down as a metaphor to let Pope let her go. Matt promised to get her out of there and he wouldn't let her die there. Later at the hospital when Tom came to see her, Pope, Anthony, Lyle and a few other Berserkers sat outside her room while Tector and Matt stayed in her room. Tom told her she could be a real pain in the ass but that she fought like a banshee, he kissed her on the head and thanked her. As he left Pope vented his frustrations at Tom saying she was already thin because he has the Berserkers spread so thin. He claimed that Tom didn't really care and that Tom's the reason Lee got hurt. Tom agreed with him and left. Pope later went back into her room, she asked where Matt was, he told her he left for a little while, Pope seemingly impressed that she knew his name. She asked Pope that when they got out of the hospital that he would take her someplace, when Pope asked where she responded with Disneyland. She said they could steal a car, take Matt and go to Disneyland. Pope tearfully told her how he was banned from Disneyland for getting in a fist fight with Goofy. She died soon after that with Pope crying by her bedside. He would give her locket to Matt as he left the room. She was later honored at the Liberty Tree. |-| Season 5= "Pope Breaks Bad" Lee is among those listed by John Pope that were killed in pursuit of Tom Mason's plans. Death Killed By *Katherine Fisher While using the bathroom she was shot by the sniper, although her body armor caught the bullet, the force of the round hitting her caused her to fall backwards into a pile of rubble, where a chunk of rebar was sticking out. Lee landed in the rubble and the rebar punctured the back of her head. Lee was cut from the rebar, however her injuries were to drastic and she died from her wounds.http://fallingskies.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Fallen_Crazy_Lee_I_Falling_Skies_I_TNT Appearances Weapons She is seen wielding a Beretta M12 in both Season 2 and 3 Gallery Berserkers.jpg|Behind the Scenes Berserkers.PNG Crazylee.jpg 1106443003_n.jpg fallingskies_2x10_09.jpg fallingskies_3x0102_04.jpg Falling-skies.jpg 1150.jpg 2226.JPG Sources Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Militia Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battle of Fitchburg Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Humans Category:Berserker Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment